PreClois Wedding Jitters
by kellicb
Summary: When I picture a scene, I start to write things down. Sometimes it develops into a longer scene and sometimes it fizzles into nothing. I'm happy when they develop into something like this. I smiled as I ended this scene. LOL


Clark adjusts his bow tie but still isn't happy with it.

"Here, let me help," Martha Kent says, gently pushing her son's hands aside. She gives the tie a few pulls and tugs. "You look very handsome."

He smiles. "Thanks, mom. But you're supposed to say that."

"Well, you do. I know of _at least_ one other woman who will think so," she smiles. "There, how does that feel?"

Clark moves his neck around to see how tight fitting the tie is. "Much better, thanks," he says before leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

He glances at his reflection in the mirror. "How did we get here?" he chuckles.

She takes a step back and studies him. "Where is here exactly?"

"A little less than seven years ago, I thought Lois Lane was THE most annoying, bratty female on the planet...now," he shakes his head and studies his cuff, giving it a tug. "Now, I don't know how I'd live a day without her...when the hell did that happen?"

Martha's smile is genuine. "You fell in love," she shrugs. "Love will do that to you."

"I know, but when did that happen? I mean, I don't even know. I just know that every moment when I'm not with her, I wonder where she is, what she's doing and if she's safe...like right now. Is she already in her wedding gown? Is her hair done? How many times have she and Chloe cried?" he chuckles.

Martha smiles at that last comment. "Wow, you've got it bad. But, honey, that's good...you don't know how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that and to see you like this."

He nods.

"Okay, since we're getting sappy," she says, pulling him to sit down on the couch that's in the corner of the room. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you and Lois. I've always thought of her like a daughter."

"I know. She knows, too. She loves you very much."

"And I love her. But she knows that already," she says with a wave of her hand. "I better stop before I ruin this makeup."

There's a knock on the door and Oliver opens it up. "Hey, is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, maybe you can answer all of Clark's questions," Martha says as Clark helps her up. "I'm going to go check on Lois and Chloe and see if they need anything."

She hugs Clark and touches Oliver's arm as she walks out of the room.

"So, how is it going? Nervous? Second thoughts?" Oliver asks as he takes a few steps into the room.

"It's going good and no and no."

"You're not nervous? It's your wedding day, you're supposed to be nervous."

Clark shakes his head. "Only if there's a doubt in your mind of the step you're taking. I have no doubts..."

Oliver starts to look around the room, moving drapes and lifting cushions.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Clark asks, sounding exasperated.

"I'm looking to see if there is any kind of Kryptonite in here."

"Very funny."

"I mean, come on, Clark...you will be legally tied to Lois Lane for the rest of your lives. That's kind of scary," Oliver teases.

"That dress is perfect on you," Chloe says taking a step back to look at her cousin. "God, you look gorgeous."

"Oh God, Chlo, don't cry," Lois says, waving her hands in front of her face. "I'm already going to loose it during the ceremony, I at least want to make it down the aisle smear free..."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Chloe says, pulling it together. "I just can't help it. My two best friends getting married? Clark's going to be a part of my family now, that makes me happy."

"Yeah, that's the whole reason why I agreed to marry him...so he could be your cousin-in-law. I'll put up with him for that," she shrugs.

Chloe laughs.

Martha knocks on the door and pokes her head in the room. "Hi."

"Hi," both girls respond.

"Oh my God, Lois," Martha says once she's completely in the room, with the door shut behind her. "I don't know what to say..." she says, putting her hand against her chest.

"Um, well...I hope that's a good speechless?" Lois asks, biting her lip.

"I think there's a problem," Martha says seriously.

"Oh my God, what?" Chloe asks, getting in front of Lois and inspecting her from head to toe.

"I think the groom is going to be speechless and he won't be able to say his vows," Martha teases.

The women laugh. "You scared me there for a second, Mrs. Kent," Chloe says.

"But seriously, I have never seen a more gorgeous bride...that dress was made for you," Martha says, grabbing on to one of Lois' hands.

"Thanks...mom. Okay," Lois says, waving her free hand in front of her face. "You two have to stop this."

"Okay, sorry." Martha apologizes. "No more. I'll give you my pre-wedding card and gift later," Martha winks.

"Well, then it wouldn't be pre-wedding, would it?" Chloe chimes in.

"Is it going to make me want to cry?" Lois asks cautiously.

Martha shrugs. "I'll try not to." She hands Lois the small box and card.

Lois opens the card first, reads the nice note that Martha wrote. Most of it they had already discussed in the last few days...so it wasn't new to Lois, which helped keep her emotions in check. She wanted Lois to call her mom and told her how proud she was of both her son and daughter-in-law and that they were going to help save and protect this planet...together.

Lois smiles at Martha after reading the card. She sets it down to open the box.

"Chloe told me you have something new, borrowed and blue so this is the old. I wore them when I married Jonathon..."

Lois opens the box and sees a beautiful pair of pearl earrings.

"Mom, they're beautiful," Lois says, looking up at Martha.

"They were my mother's. She let me wear them on my wedding day and I held on to them for Clark's wedding day, hoping that his bride would want to wear them. If you already had earrings to go with your necklace, I understand..." Martha adds, nodding toward the pearl necklace Lois has on. "Which is beautiful, by the way, is that new?"

Lois' hand touches the pearls and her eyes become glassy. "It's from my mom, actually. She left it in a box of stuff for me and this one came with a card for my wedding day."

"Oh, how special," Martha says.

Lois nods and looks at the earrings closely. "You know what...I think these will match perfectly." She takes an earring out and holds it close to her ear and looks at her reflection in the mirror. "See."

"It's a perfect match," Chloe says.

"Like it was meant to be," Lois says. "Thank you." She leans down to hug Martha, both making sure not to mess up Lois' dress or hair.

Clark smiles as Chloe walks down the aisle toward them. She smiles at Clark and then looks at her boyfriend, standing next to him. Her smile gets even bigger. Oliver winks at her as she turns to stand on the opposite side of the makeshift alter from them.

Everyone in the room stands as the doors in the back are opened and the bride is revealed.

Clark can feel his heart start beating twice as fast.

She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

In silent agreement on how beautiful she is and how happy he is for his friend, Oliver squeezes Clark's shoulder...which Clark hardly even notices.

He can't take his eyes off of her as she approaches him. Staring at him only. Not at the friends who are gathered around them. All people whom they share their secret with. Only people who know about the JLA are at Watchtower witnessing this union today.

"Hey there, Smallville," Lois says when she reaches him.

"You look perfect," he says, before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

They grab each other's hand and turn, the stained glass "eye" to the city as their backdrop.

"We are gathered here today..."


End file.
